


More Than A Massage

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 14:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14107026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: You has suffered from back pains for a long time but when Jun Ji offers him a massage to help with the pain, he finds it more enjoyable than he would have suspected





	More Than A Massage

            When You arrived to work that morning, his back hurt but he decided to ignore it. He'd been suffering from a bad back for years now and had gotten used to the pain that came and went as it pleased. Besides, he had taken some pain killers before that should be kicking in any time soon. Best to just start work, which began with several stretching exercises to limber up.

            His back must have been worse than he thought however, as the second he tried an exercise that pulled on it he was lying on the floor in agony that was so bad he'd actually let out a scream. The newer staff members, several dancers and Chirolyn, stared at him in shock, having no idea what was wrong.

            “How many times have I told you not to come into work with a bad back?” Came Gackt's voice from the far side of the room. He was angry at the guitarist, whose presence at the concert next week was crucial for the performance. Without him they could only apologise to their fans and play his parts pre-recorded, as it was far too late to get a replacement. Not that Gackt would want any new guitarist to join them, he loved the two he had far too much for that.

            “Sorry, I didn't realise it was so bad.” You got out, lying still on the floor as the red-hot agony prevented his movements.

            “Shall I call your chiropractor?” Chachamaru asked sympathetically.

            “Please.” You got out, knowing he'd need a professional’s help to even get up.

 

            The next day You stayed at home working on the exercises he had been given to help fix the problems in his back. The exercises hurt a little but were bearable and he was hopeful he'd be well enough to perform, though anything past playing guitar was strictly forbidden. Not that he cared, guitar was all he cared about.

            From his position on the floor he could see the flowers he had received from Job and the second bunch from Gackt alone, which were unnecessary as You already knew Gackt wasn't mad at him. He was stressed out and You's injury was making matters worse, that was why he had sounded so annoyed the day before.

            He was just finishing his last exercise when he heard his door bell ring and getting up carefully, You went to answer it, surprised to see the smiling face of Jun Ji before him. Politely he invited the drummer into his home and offered him a drink.

            “I've come to look after you,” Jun Ji scolded. “I made Gackt let me. I just couldn't help but worry about you home alone with a bad back. What if you're unable to move again?”

            “I have my phone in my pocket,” You assured the drummer, having already thought of that from previous experience. “Though it is sweet of you to come.”

            “I brought you some sweets.” Jun Ji said, grinning as he pulled out a bag off lollipops and a mixed pack of Haribo.

            “Awesome.” You said, grinning as he opened the Haribo and offered some to the drummer who accepted them happily loving sweets almost as much as the guitarist.

            “So how can I help?” Jun Ji asked, looking around the clean and tidy apartment. It was too early to be cooking You dinner and he'd feel mean offering to help the guitarist shower. Something he could clearly do himself, as he was able to walk to the door and stand here talking now.

            “I don't know.” You said doubtfully.

            “How about a massage?” Jun Ji asked, remembering the massage oil he had brought with him.

            “Sure. That might help,” You agreed. “If you don't mind.”

            “I don't.” Jun Ji replied firmly and with that the two men made their way to You's bedroom and the guitarist pulled off his shirt before lying face down on his bed.

            Covering his hands with the vanilla scented oil which he'd stolen from Gackt, Jun Ji began to gently massage You's shoulders.

            “You're good at this.” You complimented surprised.

            “My mother taught me, she used to work as a masseuse.” Jun Ji explained, moving his hands lower and finding the spot that was causing You the most pain. He was extra gentle here, stroking the skin without any pressure and after a while You began to moan softly. They were moans of pleasure not pain and Jun Ji smiled content that he was at least helping You. He carried on the massage expertly, until You was half asleep and decided the guitarist probably had enough.

            “Jun Ji.” You muttered, rolling over to look at Jun Ji who was smiling down at him.

            “You're hard.” Jun Ji said, startled at the discovery and You's lack of shame.

            “You shouldn't give gay men massages then.” You replied, clearly blaming Jun Ji for the whole thing.

            “But I like massaging men,” Jun Ji responded, crawling onto the bed with lust in his eyes. “In fact, you could say I planned this.”

            “I see,” You said laughing. “Why?”

            “Because I wanted to see if you liked me.” Jun Ji replied honestly.

            “You could have asked.” You scolded.

            “This was better.” Jun Ji announced before placing his lips on You's gently. Even his kiss was like a massage and reaching up You ran his fingers through Jun Ji's orange hair. He'd never really considered Jun Ji in this way before but now he was. He quickly concluded he was OK with this, why wouldn't he be? Jun Ji was attractive, thoughtful and liked him. He had no one else in his life right now, so Jun Ji's attention was more than welcome.

            “I don't suppose you'd give me another massage?” You asked in a suggestive tone.

            “Of course.” Jun Ji replied, placing his lips over You's again whilst his hand quickly undid You's trousers and began to rub over the thin material of his boxers. For a while he really did massage You through the material but then he broke the kiss and gently helped You out of his clothes.

            Once the guitarist was naked, he wrapped his fingers around You's erection and began rubbing it firmly as his lips explored You's body, starting with his shoulder bone and moving down onto his nipples that now stood hard thanks to arousal.

            By the time Jun Ji had explored every last inch of You's chest, the other was close to completion and Jun Ji sat back to watch You cum. It took just a few more strokes before You was moaning loudly and splattering his chest with semen. Jun Ji grinned and moved his hand away and began massaging the semen onto You's chest. Even that caused a few soft moans to escape You's mouth. Satisfied he had pleased You as best as he could, Jun Ji took the liberty of lying beside You on the bed and gently took You's hand in his one clean one.

            “You can massage me any time you want,” You said happily. “Even the pain in my back has lessened.”

            “Massages are good,” Jun Ji agreed. “But imagine how much fun we can have when your back is better.”

            “I can wait,” You replied. “I'm sure it'll be worth it.”

            “It will,” Jun Ji confirmed. “But until then I'll just stay here and take care of you.”

            “I like that,” You replied smiling. “I think your caring nature is your best quality.”

            “Your relaxed nature is yours.”


End file.
